Silent Song
by Loyalheart
Summary: He never speaks, but words aren't always necessary. Sesskag/One-shot/Complete


She had never spoken to him once.

They had every class together, and allways sat next to eachother.

It was an unspoken agreement they had. When the sensei told the class to pair up they were allways together. She didn't ask to be his partner, neither did he. But it was a rule that she was afraid to break.

The only time she wasnt with him was lunch hour, but she allways knew where he was. Slipped off to the library most likely.

Kagome didn't have many freinds, but those she did were kept close. They had long ago stopped questioning her on her relationship with the Tashio boy. No, they weren't dating. No, she had never kissed him. And no, she never planned to.

There were rumors about him, about why he never spoke. Some made him out to be horribley violent, others veiwed him as beautifully tradgic. But she could never leave him.

Despite having never heard the thrum of his voice she felt as if she new him as no other did, and that he knew her the same way. He knew the secrets of her heart, the wishes that a young girl prays for where she thinks nobody can see. Just as she knew his.

Truth was, perhaps they spoke to one another more than anyone thought. She told him of her dreams as she drew her bow to the strings, the soft humming of her instrument vibrating through her chest. She had heard him cry once as his fingers stroked ivory white keys, notes falling in the place of tears that would not. Together they had ventured to the lands of tomorrow, a place were their hope bloomed into spring, were the mountains sang and the sky rained fire. Somewhere that they could escape to until the world forced them out of their illusion.

She wished that she could stay in that land forever with him, when the gray of reality washed away she felt as if were a songbird set free after centuries in a cage. There was a pressure in her chest and a longing. For what, she didn't know except that some of it eased when she was with him. There was something inhuman about him, something that made her believe in magic again.

She could see it in her mind, paint it on a canvas. He stood against the horizon, white robes billowing gently in the same wind that played with his hair. Swords tied elegantly to his side, just waiting for him to call upon them so that he might use them in his deathly dance. She felt him inside of her, inside her heart, her mind, allways hovering on the edges of her senses.

She new he wanted this to. He would lean his chin on his palm and gaze out the window for long periods of time. She swore he was looking for something she couldn't see, something just beyound the horizon. It was getting worse. She could see in his eyes the same longing that shone in her reflection.

Somewhere along the way he had taken to holding her hand, not that she minded a bit. He would take her palm in his, or thread his finger through hers. He had an odd facination with her hands, he liked to compare his hand to hers, and no matter how many times he had allready done so he would allways do again.

Then one day he found it.

It was surprisingly cool for a spring night when he came. Her thin curtains blew in the open window, the open window where he stood. There was no hesitation when she got to her feet, or when she took his outstretched hand once more. He led her to a well-house, it was old and under kept. Strangely enough the weight in her chest lessened as it never had before. She knew then that he truly did understand her as she did him.

He didn't say a word, silent as allways. But he didn't need to, she saw it in his eyes, those golden eyes that were now slit like a feline's. Again she saw his sakura blown aparall, the katana at his side, pulsing in exitement. She leaned on the well's edge as he compared their hands, something that seemed second nature to him. She finally saw the difference, sharp claws, pink stripes.

He was asking.

_Do you accept me?_ His eyes asked.

She turned his wrist over and pressed her lips against those tapered magenta slashes. _I always have._

His long fingers wrapped around hers this time as he guided her to a well that shimmered with supernatural power. Now they would both finally have their souls desire. They would descend into to that world, the world of time's past.

Together, so that they might sing their silent song.

Until the world brought them into reality.


End file.
